


I will probably offend you

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Not for JJ fans, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Spencer has a girlfriend that the Team don't know about while they were working on a local case the team get to meet her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	I will probably offend you

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my works I have no idea how this came into my head but it got stuck and now I wrote it down to give me some peace. Hope you like my really odd story :).

When Spencer woke up for a moment he did not know where he was, the ceiling over him was not his. The next thing he registered was the fact that there was a weight on his shoulder and when he looked down he saw his girlfriend. That when his memories of the night before came back. They had gone out on a date watching a long movie, they had then had a wonderful full meal before getting to Camilla's apartment where they spent time under the covers feeling each other. Spencer looked down at Camilla's sleeping face, her beautiful dark skin, the dark brown eyes that he could not see, her hair that was done in braids. In Spencer’s mind she was the most beautiful woman of al. They had met a time where Spencer was insecure and wanted to train, build up some muscle. He looked up a lot of personal trainers and that was where he met her. They became friends and she helped him meal prep and a lot of food in his freezer with easy hacks on how to make a good meal. Six months ago their relationship evolved into something more. 

Spencer felt Cam move, and then her stretching out her limbs, then those beautiful eyes opened. She looked up at him and Spencer gave her a kiss on her head and she just blinked at him. They had no obligations so they stayed in bed just holding each other. Then they went up, Cam and Spencer went for a run, when they got home they showered and made some breakfast. They then made themself cosy on the sofa and read their books. After Cam was halfway through her book and Spencer had read three Cam got restless and they went out for a walk. 

They went to a park and fed the birds some bread that they had brought with them. Spencer then took photos of Cam and him for her instagram. Cam was on both youtube, instagram and facebook and Spencer could not say that he was entirely comfortable with that. After all the cases where people stalk others on social media everyone on the team was a bit nervous around what information they let out. She had her name, I will probably offend you and she really was quite popular. Cam posted workouts, what she ate, her opinion on hot topics and cosplay. But Spencer would always support her and she posted an instagram live of her kissing his cheek it seemed like her followers both supported her and him. 

Sadly this calm cosy day was interrupted by his phone ringing. Spencer gave Cam an apologetic look, and from that she understood he had to go. She walked with him to the subway and gave him a goodbye kiss making him promise to be careful. Spencer thought about his team on his way to the FBI, they would never think that Spencer and Cam was a good match from the first look. But he loved her, she was not just strong physically but mentally and he got to see her soft and vulnerable side. She was the perfect match for him, no nonsense if you another she will let you know. Spencer, who often had problems understanding feelings, liked that she often had no problem telling him how she felt and why she felt that way. She had that security and stability that Spencer had been looking for since he was a child dealing with his mothers episodes. 

Spencer got to the FBI, went up with the elevator, made a stop at his desk before going into the conference room seeing that not everyone was their jet. He made himself comfortable while waiting when he started to read his book. The next time he locked up was because Hotch entered the room giving them all an apologetic smile. 

“This a local and time sensitive case sorry for getting in the way of your weekends.” Hotch then started to brief them on the case. An unsub was killing children, everyone on the team hated all the cases they got but the worst one was when children were hurt. Spencer looked at the kids in his folder, it looked like this unsub was revisiting his old victims but this time killing them. 

Spencer went right into work he read through all the cases with his fast speed. While Garcia was printing out all cases of children that may have been previously targeted by this unsub so that they could get them into protection. They all went and started to call the parents and get them to the police station. But they never got a response from one child, she was a ten year old that parents were killed by the unsub, Lisa lived with her foster parents but no one was responding. JJ and Spencer got into a SUV and started to drive. 

JJ always acted this way with child cases, she took everything personal and while Spencer could a hundred percent understand that she saw Henry in the victims. She sometimes put other children at risk with her lack of focus and the way she had outburst that the rest of the team got distracted by her. Spencer knew that if she did not get herself into control as Hotch did then she would lose her job sooner or later. But the most annoying thing was that she often insinuated that he did not care enough because he focused and was professional so that they would get the children home. He cared about her but she really had a way of getting on his nerves. 

They got to the child's home knocking on the door and getting no response. Because they were worried that the child was in danger they were allowed to go inside. They walked around and cleared the rooms. When Spencer heard JJ talking in a calm voice, he went to where she was after clearing all the rooms. Spencer saw JJ was on the floor trying to make herself smaller not to intimidate the girl in front of her. But the girl just went deeper and deeper into the corner trying to get as far away from JJ as possible. Spencer got down beside JJ ignoring the annoyed look that she gave him. He looked over Lisa happy to see that he could see no injuries, he saw that she had a skin condition most likely eczema, from the lighter spots on her skin, we're the skin had fallen off prematurely. When Lisa here's his voice she looked up, and it looked like she made an assessment of both of them. For some reason she looked really afraid of JJ. Spencer watched closely as Lisa got out of her corner and made a dash right into his arms. Aging he ignored the looks of betrayal that JJ gave him. Just because she was a mother did not mean that all children would like her. 

Spencer went outside with Lisa and got her into the car, he asked her where her foster parents were and from the sound of it they were negligent. Lisa had heard them knocking and got afraid and hid herself. When JJ got into the car Lisa got tense and stopped talking, hiding her face in Spencer’s sweater vest. JJ made an annoyed huff that scared Lisa so that she let out a whimper. Spencer gave JJ a hard look and she started to drive. Lisa then started to sneeze and got an allergic reaction from Spencer guessing JJ’s perfume. Spencer never had any perfume on him and he washed all his clothes perfume free, Cam was sensitive to perfume as Lisa and he knew that her eczema tried to kill her if she had on clothing that was washed with it. So he was surprised from the smell of Lisa clothing it smelled like they were doused in it. Probably why she was pressing her body into his so hard because it did not hurt. 

They got to the police station Spencer explained the situation to Hotch. He got his bag ignoring the looks he got from the team and gave Lisa some too big clothes to put on. But it seemed like a good sacrifice for her to get comfortable. When Lisa went to the bathrooms to chance her clothing Garcia called her case worker. 

“I don’t see a reason for you to do that.” JJ spoke with her, I know more than you because I am actually a mother voice. 

“Do what?” 

“Why give her your clothes? Her clothes were way better than yours.” At that Spencer felt all the eyes on them. 

“She was having an allergic reaction to her clothes and to the perfume that you are wearing right now. So I gave her my clothes that don’t have any perfume and have not been exposed to perfume so that she would get comfortable.” When Spencer spoke the rest of the team looked a bit guilty because they had not noticed the girls discomfort. 

“It is only like that with newborns, so you would not know that.” 

“No, there are adults that still have sensitivities, and the fact that she has eczema makes her even more sensitive to these kinds of things.” The fact that JJ was trying to disprove him made him grumpy but it could not escalate more because Lisa entered the room again wearing Spencer’s too big clothing looking really adorable. She went right back to hugging Spencer. 

“Hey Garcia could you take a pad up with some children's books for Lisa while she waits.” Garcia went and got that ready Spencer sat Lisa down on a small sofa sitting down beside her. He continued to work and the rest of the team followed his example. After a while Lisa’s case worker came, telling them that she had an emergency foster parent ready for Lisa. You could only imagine his shock when he heard Cam’s name come from her lips. He knew of course that she was a foster parent and he was happy about the fact that she would protect Lisa and had cream for eczema while using nothing with perfume. He listened in as Garcia made a quick check on her. 

“Oh she is really popular on both Youtube, instagram, facebook, tumblr where she goes under the name I will probably offend you. “Spencer almost laughed out loud at the locks of his team made at her internet name. “She is a personal trainer, real buff oh, oh.” Spencer knew that she must have checked her instagram stories because Garcia looked at her computer then him then back again. “It would also seem like she is the good doctor's girlfriend.” Now Spencer had to laugh at their faces. It was way too good for him to not. 

But before anyone in the team could say something Lisa spoke in a soft voice. “Am I going to stay with your girlfriend?” Spencer gave her a nod and she gave him a small okay and went back to hugging him. 

“Reid do you think that is a good idea.” Hotch looked at him after looking at Garcia’s screen. 

“It is actually really good because she is also sensitive to perfume so Lisa should not react to anything at her place, she also has some cream that she would be able to use. Plus the fact that she knows how to defend herself.” Hotch looked down at the screen Spencer guessed at a picture of Cam, and the fact was that she looked like she would be able to defend herself. No one in the team has seen her fight as Spencer has, she was brutal if someone even threatens to hurt a child she will hunt you down. It really was a good match. 

“I don’t think that she would be caring enough with looks like that.” Something was off with JJ right now she had no excuses for acting the way she was. Ever since she got back after the budget cuts she has been like that. Spencer thought that she have PTSD. 

“Jennifer outside now.” JJ looked shocked at the angry tone in Hotch's voice but followed him outside. 

“Can I see a picture.” Spencer looked down at Lisa then took out his phone and showed her some pictures. They were different from some of the ones online they were of Cam falling asleep on the sofa, her singing and dancing while cooking they showed her true colors. “She looks nice.” Spencer smiled at that and held her closer. 

Meanwhile Outside

“JJ you have been behaving off since the day you came back. No, don't even try to interrupt me. You have been behaving like a bully towards Reid, you challenge my decisions and you are rude to the police. Therefore from now you will not be working again until you see and get cleared by a therapist, after that you will be doing paperwork for a month for your bad behavior.” Hotch looked at JJ. He knew that everyone on the team had noticed that something was off about her, he should have intervened way before but he didn't, but now he was putting his foot down. JJ had her shot at getting her shit together alone but now it was intervening with her work and she has become a danger. Anyone could see that she made that child afraid of her, that was where he drew a line. Hotch sent her away seeing to that she left the building before joining the rest of the team. 

Back 

Spencer saw Cam through the glass doors and waived her to him. She walked into the room just giving the team a nod as acknowledgement as she walked over to where Spencer and Lisa were sitting. She then got onto her knees so that she could look the scared child in her eyes. Lisa carefully looked over her seeming pleased with what she found; she slowly loosened her grip from Spencer and helped her small hand forward while saying “nice to meet you” Cam carefully shook her hand asking if she was ready to leave. Lisa gave Spencer one hug before she slowly let go and took Cam’s hand. Hearing Cam ask Lisa if she was hungry almost made him laugh, she always wanted to take care of other people. Spencer watched as they walked out waving at the team and they all waived back. 

Now with the new motivation from seeing Lisa and Cam, Spencer went back into work. He worked fast, the faster he works the faster the children are safe. The rest of the team follow, he could feel their eyes on him sometimes and Spencer knew that they all were curious but now was not the time. 

Time skip

Spencer stood outside the building where they believed the unsub was. He had his gun draw and the kevlar vest on. They slowly entered the building clearing the house when the top floor was proven clear they made their way down to the cellar. They knew that this unsub would probably do a suicide by cop therefore he was extra dangerous. Spencer felt a strong weight getting thrown into him, he heard his gun hitting the floor. The unsub did not seem to be armed as Spencer felt his bare hands on his throat. But before Hotch or Morgan could kill the unsub Spencer Threw his arm so that he dislodged the hands from his throat he then used the unsubs own force to throw himself into the wall behind them. Morgan went quickly and cuffed the guy while Hotch walked over to him to make sure he was okay. 

“Nice one pretty boy.” 

“Thanks, I guess the lesson Cam has forced me to have with her is paying off.” Spencer heard Morgan let out a loud laugh at that and he could swear that he saw Hotch smile at that. 

Hotch forced him to get looked over by the EMT’s. Spencer then called Cam telling her about the fact that Lisa was safe and that he would be going home. It was a nice surprise when Cam invited him and the rest of the team to dinner at her place with Lisa. 

They all went home to chance and then went to Cam’s place. Spencer was their first getting a big hug from Lisa who seemed so much happier and calm now that she had spent time with Cam. He gave Cam a kiss and then helped them in the kitchen. Cam and Lisa had decided to make curry and made some banana bread and oatmeal balls for dessert. 

There was a knock on the door and Spencer let in Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Jack, Rossi and Emily, JJ had not gotten invited because she made Lisa so uncomfortable. Jack asked Lisa if she wanted to play with him and they went into the living room playing with some action figures. 

Spencer was really happy that Cam and the rest of the team hit it off directly. They seemed to appreciate that she did not beat around the bush and said what she thought. Cam and Morgan started to talk about training with Emily joining in to the conversation. When the rise was ready they went and sat down at the dinner table. 

“Okay but I gotta ask why “I will probably offend you”?” Morgan asked and Cam just laughed at the question. 

“Well you see every time I say something at least one person found something to be offended by so I just decided that I could warn them with the name.” The whole team laughed at that. Spencer heard Emily say “I knew I would like you”. After they ate they went to the living room where they all decided to play board games with Lisa and Jack. Spencer looked around at everyone and he felt whole, since he was little he had been trying to find a family and now he was sure that he had found his. With a smile on his lips he played his turn.


End file.
